Afraid
by Ewis
Summary: "- J'ai confiance en Thomas, dit Chuck avec un sourire. - Certes. Mais je ne fais pas confiance au Labyrinthe et à ce qu'il referme. Et je jure que si ce foutu tocard ose revenir vivant, c'est moi qui le tuerais de mes propres mains."  Lorsque Newt voit Thomas passer les portes du Labyrinthe afin de sauver ses deux amis, il se dit qu'il a tout perdu. Et il a peur. Newtmas


Hola !

C'est mon tout premier OS sur The Maze Runner et j'ai choisi le Newtmas parce que le Newtmas c'est la vie... Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira :-)

**T** pour le langage.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à James Dashner (quel petit chanceux !)

* * *

><p>Newt observa les portes du Labyrinthe se refermer sous ses yeux, les poings serrés. Il se tourna vers les autres blocards qui, tout comme lui, n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit. Seul Gally osa murmurer un simple « Quel abruti... » avant de rebrousser le chemin. Celui-ci ne comptait pas attendre le retour de ce tocard de bleu avec ses deux autres petits copains du Labyrinthe. Ils allaient mourir comme tous ceux auparavant qui avaient aussi essayé de s'y aventurer de nuit.<p>

« C'est toi le chef maintenant ? »

Newt fusilla du regard le plus jeune d'entre eux qui venait de lui adresser la parole, Chuck. Ce n'était pas la première pensée qui lui était venu à l'esprit après avoir vu Thomas courir comme le pire des tocards dans le couloir le menant tout droit aux Griffeurs. Mais Chuck n'était pas connu pour sa grande délicatesse et le blond fût étonné de ne pas le voir totalement flippé maintenant que son ami avait foncé droit vers la mort.

« Je veux dire, se reprit Chuck gêné devant le visage colérique du plus âgé, jusqu'à ce qu'Alby et les autres reviennent...

- Ah, parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont revenir ? Ricana Newt. »

Celui-ci passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds et leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Chuck hocha la tête, sûr de lui. L'ancien coureur le trouvait bien trop naïf pour croire en des conneries pareils. Ce n'était pas parce que Thomas se prenait pour un héros des temps modernes à ses heures perdues qu'il pouvait survivre avec Minho et Alby – surtout un Alby blessé – une nuit dans ce foutu merdier. Il aimerait lui aussi croire en la possibilité de les voir revenir vivant... Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu tout espoir. Depuis qu'il était coincé dans cet endroit de malheur, en fait.

« J'ai confiance en Thomas, dit Chuck avec un sourire.

- Certes. Mais je ne fais pas confiance au Labyrinthe et à ce qu'il referme. Et je jure que si ce foutu tocard ose revenir vivant, c'est moi qui le tuerais de mes propres mains. »

Newt ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Bien sûr que si Thomas revenait, il ne le tuerait pas. Et pas seulement parce que c'était une des règles primordiales du Bloc mais aussi car il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il était simplement énervé, énervé de le voir agir comme un gosse capricieux qui n'écoutait rien à ce qu'on lui disait. Le Labyrinthe était _dangereux _et puis merde ! Minho et Alby connaissaient beaucoup mieux cet endroit que lui et le bleu osait débarquer en hurlant comme un demeuré de vouloir tout changer comme si eux étaient assez cons pour ne pas avoir tout essayé afin de trouver la sortie. Cela en devenait presque vexant.

Et en l'espace d'une nuit, il venait de perdre les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui ici. Cette pensée lui était insupportable et alors qu'il était couché dans l'herbe fraîche en observant le ciel sombre, il se rattachait à l'espoir de Chuck sans même s'en rendre compte. Parce qu'il était hors de question de penser une seule seconde que ses amis pouvaient mourir. Les blocards avaient besoin de leur chef, Alby, mais aussi de Minho, maton des coureurs. Et Thomas... Ce tocard qui ne réfléchissait jamais avant d'agir... Il l'aimait bien aussi. C'était différent des autres... même si les deux garçons se connaissaient depuis peu. Mais cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé car de toute façon, il y avait très peu de chance qu'il puisse les revoir à nouveau. La peur gagna alors son corps et il sût qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller pour affronter l'ouverture des portes le lendemain matin.

* * *

><p>« Ils sont revenus ! Newt ! Ils sont là ! »<p>

Newt se retourna brusquement et fronça les sourcils en voyant la foule se former devant les portes du Labyrinthe qui venaient de s'ouvrir quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se fraya un chemin sans aucun mal et une vague de soulagement envahit son corps pendant qu'il observait ses trois amis revenir, Alby étant traîné par Minho et Thomas qui usaient de leurs dernières forces, fatigués de cette horrible nuit qu'ils avaient vécu.

Le blond ordonna à des blocards d'amener Alby aux Medjacks en vitesse et se dirigea vers Minho, sincèrement heureux de le voir plutôt en forme et avec seulement quelques blessures superficielles.

« Vieux ! S'écria Minho, excité d'être de retour parmi le Bloc. Je suis tellement content de revoir ta sale face et pas celle des Griffeurs ! »

L'asiatique ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à son ami qu'il enchaîna malgré son irrésistible envie de dormir :

« T'aurais vu ce que le bleu a fait ! Ce tocard nous a sauvé ! Et on a trouvé quelque chose à propos des griffeurs ! Bordel, ça valait le coup ces petites vacances au milieu de Labyrinthe !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Demanda Newt, intrigué.

- Leur cachette. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on a supposé. Il faudra un peu plus creusé de ce côté-là. Et je veux le bleu avec moi, bien sûr. Enfin on parlera de tout ça plus tard, mes muscles doivent se reposer un peu.

- Tes muscles, c'est vite dit..., répondit son ami avec un sourire moqueur.

- Sois pas jaloux de ma musculature de rêve, répliqua Minho avec un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. »

Newt ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait du bien après la nuit qu'il avait passé à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser au pire. Il avait du mal que ses trois amis avaient survécu au Labyrinthe. Pour lui, cela relevait franchement d'un miracle. A croire que ce miracle s'appelait Thomas...

Ses yeux se posèrent sur celui-ci alors qu'il parlait avec Chuck. Thomas arrêta aussitôt sa discussion en remarquant le regard noir que lui lançait l'autre garçon et s'avança timidement vers lui, prêt à s'excuser pour le geste qu'il avait commis – après tout, il avait dérobé à une des règles du Bloc et Thomas s'attendait à être puni.

« Newt..., commença le brun. »

Newt secoua la tête et fit demi-tour, ignorant totalement son ami. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler ; ou du moins pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Il lui en voulait encore d'avoir voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête sans penser aux conséquences que cela pouvait engendrer derrière.

Et cela dura pendant plusieurs jours. Plusieurs jours durant lesquels Newt évitait systématiquement tout contact avec Thomas sans pour autant expliquer son comportement aux autres blocards qui commençaient à se poser de nombreuses questions sur son changement d'humeur envers celui avec lequel il était auparavant proche. Pourtant, lorsque Minho proposa Thomas comme coureur lors du Conseil, celui qui l'avait été autrefois accepta sans aucune hésitation. Il savait que le bleu tenait absolument à en devenir un depuis son arrivée ici et il ne pouvait pas se ranger du côté de Gally en disant que cette idée n'était qu'une pure connerie. Elle ne l'était clairement pas malgré le danger que cela engageait. Mais tout cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais au principal concerné. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'ils avaient de nouveau espoir de trouver une sortie.

Mais Thomas en avait assez. Newt était une des seules personnes qui lui avait paru sympathique dés son arrivée ici et il l'aimait bien. Réellement bien. Alors il ne comptait pas se laisser encore ignorer plus longtemps surtout sans aucune raison valable. Il savait qu'il avait fait une connerie en plongeant tête la première dans le Labyrinthe mais si c'était seulement à cause de cela, son ami l'aurait déjà pardonné depuis longtemps. C'était bien plus profond que cela et il était décidé à savoir ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez l'autre depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Alors que Newt coupait tranquillement du bois au milieu de la forêt, celui-ci se sentit soudainement pousser contre l'arbre le plus proche et ne pût retenir une grimace de douleur en sentant sa jambe droite cogner contre lui. Il repoussa violemment le crétin qui avait osé l'attaquer et souffla en découvrant que c'était Thomas.

« Sale tocard, tu m'as fait mal à ma jambe, marmonna-t-il tout en se touchant comme si cela allait arranger quelque chose.

- Merde, je suis désolé, je–

- C'est bon. Ferme-là. »

Thomas s'éloigna de quelques pas, n'osant plus bouger de peur de refaire mal à Newt. Il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi en l'apercevant et avait _légèrement _surestimer sa force en plaquant l'autre contre l'arbre. Mais il n'avait pas voulu le voir s'échapper une nouvelle fois alors c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment.

« Arrête de me regarder avec ta tête de niais et dis-moi ce que tu veux, souffla Newt exaspéré par le comportement de celui qui lui faisait face. »

Newt n'était toujours pas décidé à faire un seul effort même si Thomas venait de faire le premier pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dégager de sa tête l'image du bleu passer les portes du Labyrinthe sans même jeter un regard en arrière.

« C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce qu'il se passe, répondit le coureur. Depuis que je suis revenu du Labyrinthe, tu m'ignores. Je voulais m'excuser d'être parti comme ça mais...

- Mais ?

- C'était ce que j'avais à faire.

- C'était ce que tu avais à faire, hum ?

- Oui. »

Newt ricana et s'apprêta à retourner à son travail lorsque Thomas le prit par le poignet, le forçant ainsi à rester avec lui. Les deux garçons se fixèrent en silence ; l'un avec colère et l'autre avec une curiosité évidente.

« Tu vois, c'est ça le problème avec toi, commença le blond sans chercher à cacher sa rancœur. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, Tommy. Et tu le sais. Tu te permets de... de dérober aux règles qui sont instaurées ici depuis maintenant deux ans alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver et... Tu fous ta vie en danger sans penser aux autres !

- Justement. Il valait mieux me perdre moi plutôt qu'un autre.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis le nouveau, le bleu comme vous me le rappelez si bien depuis que je suis arrivée ici, continua Thomas dont le calme le quittait peu à peu. J'ai dit vouloir devenir coureur mais personne ne me prenait au sérieux et... J'avais enfin une chance de faire mes preuves et de montrer que moi aussi je pouvais être utile autrement qu'en ramassant du plonk !

- TU AURAIS PU MOURIR, TOMMY ! Hurla Newt, à bout. IL Y A D'AUTRES FOUTUS MOYENS DE FAIRE SES PREUVES QUE DE FONCER DROIT DANS UN MUR COMME UN DEMEURE ! »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. Newt s'en voulait d'avoir perdu son calme aussi rapidement et Thomas ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, cherchant à comprendre ce que voulait lui dire son ami.

« Tu as eu peur pour moi ? Risqua-t-il de lui demander d'une voix à peine audible. »

L'ancien coureur prit un certain temps avant de répondre à cette question. Il cherchait les mots les plus justes pour exprimer son amertume ; ce qu'il avait exactement ressenti quand il avait vu Thomas partir et qu'il crût ne plus jamais le revoir.

« Écoute Tommy, reprit-il d'un ton plus détendu, cela fait deux ans que je suis ici. Deux ans que je suis coincé ici à chercher une solution pour sortir de ce foutu Labyrinthe. Je sais ce qu'il fait sur nous, l'_emprise_ qu'il a sur nous. Il est dangereux et pas seulement à cause des Griffeurs. Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'avoir des pensées noires en étant ici et... J'ai déjà assez perdu dans ce Labyrinthe pour perdre quelqu'un, ok ? »

Thomas acquiesça mais ne pût s'empêcher de rajouter quelque chose maintenant que la tension entre eux s'était quelque peu apaisée :

« Tu sais, Newt... Je sais que je ne suis pas un super-héros ou ce genre de connerie. Mais je me sens assez fort pour lutter contre le Labyrinthe. »

Newt sourit. Un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux et Thomas sentit qu'il avait dit quelque chose de mal sans le vouloir.

« Eh bien... Tu as de la chance, Tommy. Profites-en bien. »

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous. Thomas partait tous les matins dans le Labyrinthe avec Minho, cherchant sans cesse d'autres indices sur la cachette des Griffeurs mais même s'il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre ses objectifs de vue – c'est-à-dire trouver une sortie –, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder de temps en temps contre son gré vers une personne qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre. Personne qui n'était rien d'autre que Newt.<p>

A chaque fois qu'il courrait dans le labyrinthe et que ce nom apparaissait dans son esprit, il se tapait le front à l'aide de son poing sous le regard ahuri de Minho qui commençait sérieusement à douter de sa santé mentale. Mais il allait bien. Très bien malgré le fait qu'il était coincé dans le Bloc depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût maintenant. Et aussi malgré son obsession pour Newt qui virait à la psychose depuis leur dernière discussion dans la forêt.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement de sa faute. C'était Chuck qui lui avait fait remarquer avec l'innocence de son âge que l'ancien coureur ne cessait de guetter son arrivée toute la journée. Pourtant, chaque fois que Thomas rentrait et qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à l'endroit où travaillait sans relâche l'autre garçon, celui-ci semblait plus concentré à ramasser des tomates qu'à observer les portes du Labyrinthe. Alors le coureur faisait toujours en sorte d'aller s'asseoir non loin de lui pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était de retour et que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé. Et ils se souriaient, se parlaient de temps en temps mais quelque chose avait changé entre eux. C'était indéniable. Thomas avait beau se creuser les méninges, il n'en menait pas large pour trouver la raison à cela.

Newt lui manquait. Rire avec lui, parler avec lui de tout et de rien lui manquait. Être proche de lui lui manquait. Maintenant que Thomas était occupé à courir, il avait de moins en moins de temps à accorder à son ami et les seules fois où ils se parlaient réellement étaient par rapport au Labyrinthe avec Minho, Alby et les autres coureurs. Il aurait très bien pu le déranger pendant que Newt bossait aux champs ou alors le soir quand tout le monde s'endormait mais il n'osait plus. Il avait peur de faire ou dire quelque chose de mal qui puisse le vexer une nouvelle fois. Alors il se contentait de se trouver toujours près de lui – et en y pensant, cela pouvait vraiment lui donner un air psychopathe mais Newt ne semblait pas y faire attention.

« Tu comptes faire ce petit jeu encore longtemps ? »

Thomas releva la tête, essoufflé, après avoir parcouru le Labyrinthe et lança un regard interrogateur à Newt qui l'observait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tommy... Je commence à te connaître. Tu tournes autour de moi depuis notre petite discussion alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. »

Bon, apparemment il n'était pas très discret et Newt avait remarqué son manège. Bien. Il chercha tout de même quelque chose à dire mais il avait du mal à remettre toutes ses pensées en place correctement.

« C'est que, je, c'est, bon, bafouilla Thomas. »

Il se frappa le front et Newt haussa un sourcil, intrigué par l'étrange comportement de son ami. Thomas soupira et secoua la tête, désespéré par la situation. Il venait de se ridiculiser. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis son arrivée au Bloc et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière mais il avait eu l'impression de s'être amélioré. Ou alors c'était parce qu'il traînait un peu trop avec Chuck et personne ne pouvait être plus maladroit que le plus petit...

Thomas avait beau être doué pour courir et se rappeler dans les moindres détails chaque couloir qu'il parcourait dans le Labyrinthe, niveau relation humaine il en avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu la dernière fois..., hésita-t-il en évitant soigneusement son regard. Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

- A ton avis, tocard ?

- Pourquoi ? »

Newt se détourna du champ pour faire face à l'autre garçon et se mit à l'observer longuement, les sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il posait sérieusement cette question. C'était pourtant évident depuis le début. Mais Thomas ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre.

« Parce que je tiens à toi, Tommy. »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer presque aussitôt. Il avait du mal à se dire que quelqu'un pouvait faire attention à lui, tenir à lui. Il cherchait toujours des souvenirs de sa famille, à se rattacher à une personne de son passé qui pouvait l'avoir aimé mais il n'en trouvait pas. Sa mémoire avait brusquement disparu, son passé enterré et arrivé au Bloc, il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait se fier qu'au présent maintenant. Et Newt faisait parti de son présent.

« Mais tu tiens aussi à Minho, non ? Ne pût-il s'empêcher de demander. »

Newt rit. Un vrai rire cette fois-ci et Thomas fût heureux de l'entendre.

« Pas de la même manière, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Pas de la même manière ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu poses vraiment trop de question, Tommy. Laisse-moi bosser maintenant. »

* * *

><p>Assis seul contre un arbre, Thomas mangeait un sandwich que lui avait spécialement concocté Poêle-à-frire. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas envie de se joindre aux autres. Surtout si c'était pour se prendre encore des remarques de ce tocard de Gally. Et voilà qu'il se mettait à son tour à employer le jargon du Bloc... Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il était coincé ici.<p>

Il entendit des bruits de pas venir en sa direction et s'attendant à Chuck, il s'apprêta à l'envoyer voir ailleurs s'il y était mais ne dit rien quand il vit Newt s'asseoir à ses côtés, un verre à la main. Celui-ci lui sourit et Thomas lui rendit difficilement. Il n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les coureurs et lui-même cherchaient une solution à la cachette des Griffeurs mais rien ne semblait indiquer une sortie quelconque sans risquer de tous mourir.

« Tu crois qu'on va sortir d'ici un jour ? »

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du blond et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas détourner le regard. Il voulait avoir une réponse. Une réponse juste et sincère.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça, Tommy, lui répondit son ami.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Mais toi, est-ce que tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais plus, avoua Thomas avec déception. Je commence à avoir peur de rester ici toute ma vie.

- Vois le bon côté des choses... Tu pourras profiter plus longtemps de ma remarquable présence. »

Thomas sourit et se mit à fixer l'herbe avec intensité. Il entendit l'autre garçon soupirer et sentit la main libre de celui-ci se poser sur son menton afin de relever son visage vers lui.

« Tommy... Tu es assez fort pour lutter contre le Labyrinthe. J'ai confiance en toi, lui murmura-t-il sans le lâcher du regard. »

Le coureur sentit son cœur battre un peu trop fort – à son goût – dans sa poitrine. Merde, merde, merde, pensa-t-il affolé en voyant Newt se rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Mais l'autre le lâcha et s'assit plus confortablement contre le tronc.

« C'est mieux, dit Newt. Ça va, Tommy ?

- Hum. Ouais. Je crois. »

Leurs épaules se touchaient à présent. Ce n'était qu'un simple contact ; contact qu'ils avaient déjà eu de nombreuses fois auparavant et qui avait toujours semblé anodin à Thomas mais plus maintenant. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de l'ancien coureur et il ne cessait de faire jouer ses doigts entre eux pour essayer de cacher sa gêne naissante.

« Oh les tocards, vous comptez faire bande à part encore combien de temps ? Les interpella Minho.

- On arrive, lui répondit Newt. Laisse-nous encore cinq minutes.

- Pas de bêtises, hein ! »

Une fois Minho éloigné, Thomas toussota comme pour combler le silence qui s'était installé. Il n'aimait pas les silences. Pas ce genre de silence en tout cas.

« Tommy, tu as compris de quelle manière je tenais à toi ?

- Je crois.

- Tu crois beaucoup de choses en ce moment, rit Newt.

- Je vais rejoindre les autres, marmonna Thomas en se levant avec empressement. »

Newt leva les deux mains au ciel et rit de nouveau. Il se leva à son tour et ne chercha pas à retenir Thomas qui contemplait le camp puis lui tour à tour. Il devait avoir l'air d'un con à rester planter là mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Enfin, si. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Thomas s'avança vers le camp et fit demi-tour devant le regard moqueur du blond. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Newt, surpris, laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps. Celui-ci ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela.

« Euh, Tommy ?

- Je suis désolé d'être parti dans le Labyrinthe sans avoir pensé à toi ni aux autres. Surtout à toi en fait. Parce que t'étais le seul à m'en vouloir donc bon... Et Gally aussi. Mais Gally, je m'en fous un peu. »

Thomas le lâcha mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Newt. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait – il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà embrassé quelqu'un – alors il se recula en vitesse.

Mais Newt n'était pas décidé à le lâcher maintenant. Il l'embrassa sans une once d'hésitation et Thomas plaqua son corps contre le sien, approfondissant leur baiser. Ses mains parcouraient les cheveux blonds de Newt et il se retrouva bien vite contre le premier arbre à leur porté, l'ancien coureur caressant du bout de ses doigts son torse sous son tee-shirt.

Newt pressa un peu plus son corps contre celui de Thomas qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement en sentant la bouche du blond s'aventurer dans son cou. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui. Alors Thomas captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et tenta d'enlever son haut mais...

« J'avais dit : PAS DE BÊTISES. »

Les mains sur les hanches, Minho les fixait tour à tour et tapota sa montre. Ce fût Newt qui osa parler le premier, essayant de remettre ses cheveux en place comme si de rien n'était :

« Je t'avais dit cinq minutes, tocard.

- Ça fait cinq minutes. Et c'était soit moi, soit Gally qui débarquait.

- Gally aurait eu la décence de se barrer pour vous raconter ce qu'il aurait vu en se marrant comme un abruti plutôt que de nous déranger.

- Tutututu mon petit Newt... Tu vas écouter sagement papa Minho et venir nous rejoindre au camp. Ça marche pour toi aussi le bleu ! »

Thomas hocha la tête et Minho ne pût s'empêcher de se moquer.

« Tu joues le petit saint le nouveau, mais t'es un vrai cochon en fait.

- Merci Minho..., répondit Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Avec plaisir. Bon, fini le touche-pipi et on me suit ! Ou alors vous me faites participer...

- Ta gueule et avance, tocard, marmonna Newt. »


End file.
